


Getting Ready for the Day

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Lovers, Mornings, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush and Soundwave prepare for the day.





	Getting Ready for the Day

 

Bombrush couldn't help but hum as hair weaved through his fingers.  He and Soundwave were going out hunting today and her tight braid had come undone last night.  So being as it could only be tightened by another (and given that he had been the one to loosen the braid last night), he was now halfway through braiding her long hair while she sharpened her hunting knife.

 

A knock came at the entrance to the bedroom.  Bombrush paused to look up at the barely-an-adult Ravage, who was also in his nightwear.  The boy was still not used to getting up as early as his mother and Bombrush to prepare for the day.

 

"Are you alright, Ravage?"  Soundwave asked, unable to turn her head without ruining her lover's work.

 

"I'm fine.  Laserbeak needed to use the bathroom, so I went with him and also got the water."

 

"Thanks.  We won't have to worry about that before we go hunting," Bombrush chuckled.

 

"Ravage, is Laserbeak still awake?"

 

"He went back to bed, Mother.  Do you want me to start boiling some water or anything?"

 

"No dear, you can go back to sleep.  I'll wake up one of your brothers to watch the house once we leave."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Bombrush gave it a thought and interjected before Soundwave could speak again, "If you're not too tired, why don't you go get another bucket of water?  That way we won't have to worry about getting more when we come back from our hunt."

 

"Yes, Bombrush.  I'll be back soon."

 

The young man bowed his head quickly before he left them alone again.

 

"Bombrush, you shouldn't make him work so hard.  He has a long day ahead having to watch his brothers while we're gone," Soundwave began to sharpen the knife faster, the clacks against the stone becoming harder with each strike.

 

He chuckled, a tinge of nervousness on the edge of his laughter. "He's growing up and he'll have to do this for himself one day.  Besides, he didn't seem to want to go to bed without doing something."

 

"He's always been like that," Soundwave put her hunting knife down to bring up her fighting sword, a long thin one that she could easily handle, "He's had to do a lot ever since his father died long ago."

 

Bombrush bit the inside of his cheek.  Her ex-husband, Razorcut, had not been an ideal warrior.  He was a good fighter, but he had never gain the fame from battle that he seemed to want.  How he had ever become a warrior was beyond him, but seeing as how much of a monster the former leader was, it didn't surprise him.

 

He wished he could have done something for her before she had gotten married to that bastard, but he had been in mourning at the time.  He would have been in no right mind to try and win her hand against the other.

 

"He grew up fast, didn't he?"

 

Soundwave gave a sound of approval since she couldn't nod her head.  Ravage had been forced to grow up fast.  His father had done nothing to raise him or his brothers, angry at the fact that his wife was a better fighter than he could ever be.  When he couldn't prove to be superior to her on the battlefield and in the hunt, he tried to rectify that while in the home.  Soundwave could only try to keep her husband's anger on her instead of their children.

 

He deserved his death.  She had saved his life too many times before to suffer at his hands again.  She had protected his worthless self and she had suffered because of it.

 

"He'll be a fine warrior.  But you can't keep babying him like that.  He wants to help, so give him something to do.  Something that will lie on his shoulders to do for his family.  He'll get too nervous when he's out of the house."

 

"Are you trying to suggest that I push him out of _my_ house when he's not ready?"

 

Bombrush let out a nervous laugh.  Right, he was still a guest in her home.  He didn't have power here except for when they were in the bed.  She could throw him out at any time.

 

"No, no.  I was just offering my opinion, which I will apologize for since he is your son and not mine."

 

Soundwave huffed, finishing sharpening her sword while Bombrush finished the last off the braid.  "Hold your braid please."

 

She did so, grunting only a bit when he tightened it and tied it firmly with brine and strong rope.

 

As she examined the braid he had done, Bombrush smirked at the sight of her naked neck visible for the first time since he could recall.  "You should put your hair up more often.  Perhaps a bun or such.  It would make your beauty even more pronounced."

 

Soundwave grunted as she threw her hair back before standing up.  Damn pervert, always staring at her back when she wasn't looking.  She knew what he was looking at.

 

Bombrush smirked even harder as she began to pull off her night tunic, only to have it throw in his face.  He didn't do much other than let it slowly fall off as Soundwave quickly got dressed.  Her clothes and light armor on, she began collecting her tools and swords.

 

"Don't take too long getting dressed.  I'll need your help to get breakfast going before we leave," she said as she stormed out into the main living area.

 

Chuckling for a moment, Bombrush reached up to lift the discarded tunic to his nose.  He breathed in deep, smelling both him and Soundwave on the cloth.  Primus, it was such a lovely smell.

 

But not wanting to incur his lover's wrath, he quickly set it on their bed and made to get ready.  He wouldn't have to worry though.  He would no doubt smell that smell on her still tonight when he would make love to her again.

 

As he pulled on his day tunic, he began to map out where they were hunting today.  Maybe if he was lucky, he could convince her to do a quick one during the hunt.

 

He couldn't stop the grin on his face as he finally left the bedroom to join Soundwave.

 

END


End file.
